Coffee and Tea
by AnOwlTree
Summary: Ayumi x Akira fanfic for the 3rd Fanfic Giveaway! The boys argue about Coffee and Tea one morning.


"That smells disgusting." Ayumi retorted, a bitter response to the coffee Akira had just poured.

It was 7am when Ayumi and Akira woke up every morning. Their daily routines were similar, but both differed. Akira always wrapped up his turban first, even before getting dressed. And when he finally managed to walk out of bed, and into their kitchen he'd still be shirtless with his pajama bottoms on, pouring coffee like a zombie.

Ayumi, on the other hand, was quite the morning person. He groomed himself, and got dressed before crisply walking past Akira to make a nice hot cup off tea, regardless of the weather or season.

"If it bothers you so much, why don't you do something about it?" Akira barked in his low morning voice, still gruff and unlike him.

They'd been living together for a few months now. Arguments were still regular. They'd bicker about who should do the dishes, why Akira's clothes were all over the floor, why Tapioca _also_ had to stay with him. But Ayumi keeled over every single time. Akira was impossible to argue with, especially when Ayumi wanteded him so much.

"What are you doing?" Ayumi had scoffed months before, catching Akira on the boat without permission. Akira was grinning like a smile child, knowing he'd done something he shouldn't have, but it pleased him so to see the anger in Ayumi's eyes, to watch him walk across the boat, and grab his wrist. Ayumi couldn't beat him in a hand to hand combat, but he could hurt him...a little. Akira would let him win. But this time, he did something different.

Akira watched his wrist being held, and carefully stumbled with Ayumi into the hull of the ship. _One good punch,_ Akira thought. And he didn't flinch, but only closed his eyes. Though, Akira never felt Ayumi punch him, just the kiss. And it wasn't any shabby kiss either, it was more angrily passionate, and startling than any kiss he'd ever had. Akira's wrist that was being held trembled as it continued, his eyes open and watching him, confused. So _very _confused.

"Akira, you.." _asshole. _The word formed on his lips, but never came out. Because their eyes met and neither of them needed to say a thing. Akira couldn't hide how caught off guard he was, his face flushed, and his lungs beautifully out of breath. Too excited to breathe.

_I've had better then him. Men and women. _Akira was angry at himself. Angry about how flustered he was getting over this one man. _But he caught me off guard, and... that look on his face. _

"Let go of my wrist." Akira hissed, trying to intimidate him, but it wouldn't work. Ayumi had found his weak spot, and he wasn't about to let got of that.

Ayumi couldn't help himself anymore, now that he saw Akira didn't mind, his lips met Akira's perfectly exposed neck for a bite.

_Stupid. _Akira thought, as he shivered at his touch. _Don't react. Don't give in. He doesn't deserve the satisfaction. _But the slip of Ayumi's tongue unwillingly pulled a moan from Akira's throat. _But I want it... _

After a while, they stumbled into the cabin of the hull, discarding clothes as they went. It'd been five months since then. And after many attempts to stay away from each other, there was a silent acceptance between the both of them.

Finally, one day Akira showed up at Ayumi's doorstep.

"I'm moving in." Akira pushed Ayumi out of the way, but quickly got stopped in the door frame. Their eyes locked for a moment, and Akira bit his lip like a child., pouting.

"Fine." Ayumi let him go, not completely aware of what he was consenting to.

Ayumi needed his own space, or more like, he was _use to_ his own space. It'd been a very long time since he'd lived with another person. Use to the solitude. Use to the peace. But Akira was definitely not that. He was at times noisy, came with a permanent pet, and further more his general presence was quote, 'distracting'.

"You're doing that _thing_ again." Ayumi rolled his eyes, finishing his cup of tea.

"What's that?" Akira grinned wide, aware of exactly what he was doing. Closing his eyes while sipping the coffee, arching his back and lounging. Being 'distracting'.

"You're distracting me."

"From what?"

"I've got to be at work in thirty minutes. I can't sit here all day at looking at you being..." _attractive as hell. _

"Hm?" Akira questioned sarcastically, knowing what he was going to murmur. _Here we go again. Always thinking I look even more attractive half awake, and happily drowsy. _

"May I?" Ayumi shuffled to the other side of the kotatsu, reaching for Akira's turban.

"Sure." he said, closing his eyes. The first time Ayumi had asked to take it off, it took him a good ten minutes just trying to figure out where it started and where to pull from. But he's learned now, loving Akira's hair too much to let it stay cooped up the entire time.

The turban was discarded on the kotatsu, right next to Akira's now half empty cup of coffee. Normally he'd say something about it not _at least _being folded up a bit, but today they were both too absorbed. Ayumi's fingers were in Akira's hair, gently working their way through. Akira couldn't even watch, because of the look on Ayumi's face. He loved doing it so much. How could someone love a part of him that greatly? It never got old to him. The look on Ayumi's face was just so satisfied, Akira couldn't bare it. It was too embarrassing, even for him.

"Akira?" Ayumi would call his name, but their eyes never met. The thoughts were already swirling around Akira's head, and showing bright red on his face. _I hate being vulnerable. I hate that he has this effect on me. _

"You smell like green tea." Akira said instead, avoiding the situation. They were close enough now that it was becoming inevitable. Ayumi wasn't going to work in thirty minutes, Akira wasn't going to be able to finish his cup of coffee.

"You smell like coffee, and lavender. You just smell like Akira."

"I have a scent?" This made him smile, seeing Ayumi caught up in his feelings.

"Yes," Ayumi nibbled at his ear.

_I can hardly believe that...we've lived together so long we use the same detergent, and live in the same room even. How do I smell any different than him? Our smell. Our house._

Akira shivered with his turban off, or that's what he told himself. It wasn't because Ayumi was kissing his neck, ear or face. It was because he was cold, because he wasn't used to it... right?

"Give in already," Ayumi begged, whispering into his ear."Why are you so stubborn, hm?"

"Because you like it." Akira hissed, licking Ayumi's face with his coffee breath.

"Hey!" He watched as Ayumi's face turned sour, before grabbing the cup of coffee and taking another big swig.

"Wanna kiss me now?" Akira stuck his tongue out playfully before running across the living room and down the hallway. Ayumi's foot steps followed close behind, but he never wavered, running towards the bedroom and nearly slipping on the hardwood floor as turned.

"Hiding, you pansy?" But Akira had already jumped on the bed, and bundled himself in the comforter. It was only too obvious he was there, the large lump of a thing.

"Shhhh." Akira whispered to himself, giggling as he heard Ayumi get closer.

"Found you, idiot." But as Ayumi unveiled Akira, instead of running, he latched onto him quickly. Kissing him, and letting his tongue slide in Ayumi's mouth. It was too late, Akira had already got a hold on his face. Ayumi clenched his jaw at the taste of the coffee, trying to pull away, but still wanting Akira himself.

"Asshole." Ayumi struggled with Akira on the bed for a moment longer before overpowering him. Akira looked up, grinning from ear to ear. He'd been successful in his mission, and he proudly watched as Ayumi tried to get the taste from is tongue.

"You love me, shut up."

"Is that so?"

They never said it aloud. Not to one another at least. Did they love each other? Surely there were things they loved _about _each other. Quirks and little things. But love completely?

"I don't know, and I really don't care." Akira hid his face. He did care, but not right now. Ayumi decided not to say a thing, and instead kissed the hands that covered Akira's face.

"You know it wouldn't be such a problem if you didn't like your coffee black." Ayumi teased, and Akira let himself smirk, smelling the coffee on both of their breaths.

"Go brush your teeth if it's bothering you that much."

With his hands on his face, Akira listened as Ayumi stepped off of the bed. _Did he really?Jerk. _

Akira let out a disappointed sigh, but before he could even finish Ayumi's lips met his exposed side, tenderly kissing the warm skin until he reached his chest. Akira's hand moved to meet his lovers eyes. Always startling him. Always getting the best of Akira.

"Go brush your teeth."

"Don't have to." Ayumi gently planted another kiss on Akira's nipple, while his hands had begun to wander. At first Akira would always try to hide his heavy breathing, the sharp intakes that even startled himself. Though, after awhile Ayumi snuck his way in, breaking down those walls and making Akira moan at the slightest touch.

"Please," _The tension is killing me. _"Just get on with it."

With no further hesitation, and Akira's consent, Ayumi wriggled his shirt off and discarded it onto the floor. Both of them shirtless, laying in bed at 7:30 in the morning. The light was barely peeking through the curtains and Akira's face still looked as if he could drift back into sleep. But Ayumi knew he liked it that way, making love in the morning all disoriented and slow.

"Pants too," Akira demanded, wriggling his own off and throwing them back across the room. For a moment he waited in silence, half asleep on the bed with his eyes closed, waiting for Ayumi to take his clothes off. He shivered a bit, nude and laying on top of the covers. _Come warm me up. _Ayumi read his mind, curling up behind him to kiss the nape of his neck, biting between heavy sighs. Ayumi could never get as much as he wanted, hands always fondling his beautiful skin, and mouth kissing down his lovers neck and shoulder blades. Too infatuated to stop. The time between each kiss grew closer and closer together, a steady speed setting between them, matching with Akira's needy gasps.

Akira gulped and arched his back into Ayumi, feeling the warm mouth reach his hip. _Don't – _

Akira dug his own nails into his thigh trying to keep quiet, feeling Ayumi work his way down to his waist before flipping him front side forward. Able to catch a breath, he arched his shoulders in an attempt to sit up. Looking down, Ayumi paid no attention to his movements, but only made sure to delicately kiss Akira's inner thigh before looking up to address him.

"What is it?" Akira felt himself slipping, Ayumi's eyes so primal, so unwavering while he was steadily loosing control.

"Beg a little, why don't you?" Ayumi licked down his lovers shaft, slowly then quickly, and of course retreating back after he failed to hear any begging.

_I don't beg. _Akira reached for the back of Ayumi's head, intermingling his fingers in his blonde hair.

"Just say _please_," Ayumi moaned the last word, pressing Akira over the edge.

Akira clenched his jaw, but it wouldn't hold for long. His face felt hot and he couldn't stand it, he wanted to have Ayumi's mouth all to himself, but he couldn't without a little begging.

"_Please." _Akira didn't watch, but he knew Ayumi grinned before going down on him. There was a small gasp between them both, with Akira when he finally felt Ayumi's tongue roll over him, and from Ayumi when Akira's hand tried to pull him farther in.

"Please.. please, please." The word fell freely now, as if it would get him more, trying to fuel Ayumi's need to beg for him. The sensation was nagging at him, and making him dizzier by the second. As their pace quickened, Akira wriggled and squirmed. Ayumi had a hold of him. Just as Akira thought he could calm himself a little, Ayumi moaned slowly, letting the palm of his hand grasp Akira's thigh.

Akira's head leaned back, but it didn't help him stop moaning, it only worsened the situation. Feeling like he was falling, and Ayumi was the only thing grounded, pleasuring him and dragging him back down to Earth.

"St-stop.." Akira trembled, embarrassed to admit. "I want you i-inside. Just hurry up I can't – " _breathe. _He sighed loudly, shaking as Ayumi removed himself. The place where his mouth had been burned at the absence, aching to just come for him and release all their built up tensions. _The condom's on the bedside table. _Akira fought the tremors in his arm, wanting to finish himself off, but he knew Ayumi was worth the wait, that getting to feel him would reward an even greater pleasure to the both of them. _Hurry up. _

"Relax." Ayumi coaxed, palms soothing on Akira's thigh. _He always stares. _

"Please, Ayumi." He couldn't help but impatiently wriggle closer, hips buckling at the touch of Ayumi's length on his thigh. _He's so warm. _

This time it wasn't Akira trembling, but his lover. Knowing the pleasure they were both about to receive, Akira caught his own breath and a silence filled their room. For just a moment they locked eyes, knowing there would be no more teasing, no more nagging, or need for begging, just them.

Akira let himself moan once more as Ayumi entered him, satisfied and delighted at the return of pleasure. When they had done this the third or fourth time, Akira complained and teased that Ayumi always went too fast for him.

"It's your problem." Ayumi hissed.

"I don't understand why you insist on pounding me, _go slower. _In fact, go _slow. _Just do it."

After much complaining, Ayumi listened and learned, letting his hips sway into Akira just slow enough to let his mind react before going on. He trembled so much more, and they both rocked back and forth , moaning and forcing themselves to look at each other and feel every little motion. After awhile, Akira had grafted that preference onto him, at least always starting out with a beautifully slow pace.

"Akira..." The sound of his own name coming off his lovers satisfied lips were enough to cause a stir, forcing himself closer. Akira's needy palm tugged on his shoulder, and brought them closer. _Close enough. _Akira stretched to kiss him, closing the distance between their bodies, and unknowingly pushing Ayumi farther into him.

"Ayu – mi.." His speech slurred before finally letting their lips lock sloppily and needily before picking up their pace once again.

It was when Ayumi started to loose his composure, that Akira finally buckled. The sound of his lovers voice filling the bedroom with pleasureful groans and whispers of his name. Akira couldn't help but echo him, trying to assure him that he was fantastic at this, even though he didn't know Akira never let anyone do this to _him. _It was always the other way around, and even then he never felt this vulnerable in his life, but it was okay.

"Pl-please..." One last beg, just to let him know. Akira's arms wrapped around Ayumi's neck, letting his eyes open, needing to see it happen. To see Ayumi's own expression as they came together, rocking into one other and trembling all in one steady motion.

Ayumi never said Akira's name as it happened, ever. Even though the most of the time he would let it out freely, those last seconds broke him down so much that words weren't even possible for him. Akira bit down onto his neck upon hearing those muffled sounds, hoping he wouldn't let Ayumi's name slip out beneath his teeth as he fell into him one more time. The heat ripped at them both, and that one crashing movement made Akira moan even louder then Ayumi, clenching onto his body even more desperately than before.

"Ay– " He didn't even try, too out of breath and tired, Akira fell limp, hands still mindlessly holding onto his lovers shoulders for dear life. "Agh..._Ah.._" His head lurched back again, finding the control to actually trust himself to let go.

Ayumi fell next to him a few moments later, teetering down to their comfortable mattress. After a minute or two of panting, Akira lost track of his thoughts, and the sensors in his body that he needed. Eyes falling fast, sleep after that, was the most satisfying and deep type of sleep anyone could have. True rest.

When Akira woke up startled, turned back and cuddling with a pillow, wrapped up in the comforter there was no one else in the room. The sun was up, but he had no idea of telling what time it was. _How long was I asleep? Where did Ayumi go? _

"Morning," Ayumi opened their door, letting himself in.

"Good morning..." Akira groaned. "What time is it?"

"Noon."

"You took the day off instead of going in late?"

Instead of responding Ayumi pulled Akira's mug from behind his back, the curious man tipped his head forward. It was a fresh cup.

"Th-thank you." He grabbed the mug, unsure how to take this bit of courtesy. They never did things like this for one another.

"Coffee's not so bad." Ayumi muttered as Akira noticed his cup wasn't perfectly full.

"I don't believe you drank any, you just filled the mug up a little short." Akira scoffed, _could you even make a full cup of coffee right? _He set the drink on the table.

"What, you asshole aren't you going to drin–"

Akira grabbed the collar of Ayumi's bright pink shirt for the second time that day, pulling him into another kiss. For a moment he hesitated, but eventually their tongues met and Akira let go of him.

"You _did_ drink it." Akira swallowed hard, shivering at the taste of the coffee and Ayumi mixed perfectly together on his tongue.

_He's so stubborn. Always out to prove me wrong, always startling me. _


End file.
